C'est si fort, trop fort
by PSSiria
Summary: Trilogie L'Âme d'un Maraudeur, partie I. 7 année, la mort de Sirius perturbe toujours autant Harry, Hermione P. en chef ac Malefoy, tout semble compliqué, mais c'est alors que débarquent des voyageurs, venus du passé... FIC SUR LES MARAUDEURS ! SANS LE T6
1. Désespoir

Hello tout le monde, voilà, je publie sur cette histoire qui me tient tellement à coeur... Je sais que beaucoup de gens l'ont apprécié ainsi que sa suite, je ne m'attends aps à ce que vous l'appréciez autant, je la publie ici juste parce que je ne peux aps me résigner à la voir laissée dans un coin sur un vieux site... cette histoire doit être lue, relue en permannance, et ce n'est pas tant qu'elle est extraordinaire, mais je l'ai vraiment dans la peau... alors essayez voir, lisez la juste une fois pour voirle début... et puis de toute façon, quand j'aurais fini de la republier ici, je recommencerais sur un autre site... Elle ne dormira jamais, ma chère trilogie...

Oui, une trilogie : "L'âme d'un maraudeur"

"C'est si fort, trop fort" est la première partie, les deux autres suivront, la troisième est toujours en cours d'écriture...

Allez-y, lancez-vous et surtout reviewez, ce premier chapitre est plutot un prologue qui vous donne une vision d'ensemble sur l'état mental de Harry... Autrement dit, il ne va pas bien...

Bonne Lecture

**L'ÂME D'UN MARAUDEUR...**

****

**C'EST SI FORT, TROP FORT...**

****

****

**1 Désespoir...**

****

3H24 du mat. Et j'arrive toujours pas à dormir...Quand je pense que... Non, il faut oublier...

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, incapables pourtant de traduire sa peine et tout son désespoir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que...

Il était secoué de spasmes depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il s'était réveillé en sueur, après avoir revécu la terrible scène. Cet horrible instant où en une seconde, il avait perdu tout ce qui lui apportait ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie : L'amour, le réconfort, la sécurité,... La seule personne qui pouvait lui parler de ses parents si longtemps... Il lui racontait des histoires sur son père, quand il le pouvait au numéro 12, Grimmaud Place...

Il en était arrivé à le considérer comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il était celui vers qui il se tournait quand il avait besoin d'un conseil, d'un indice pour avancer dans sa vie. Mais, à son entrée à Poudlard, ils ne pouvaient plus communiquer. Il voulait des conseils sans pouvoir lui en demander. Il voulait lui parler. Rien que le fait de le voir et il aurait été mieux. Rien que le fait de ne pas être aussi...

STUPIDEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Il avait crié ce mot si fort, inconsciemment. Il pleurait toujours. Ses larmes tombaient lourdement sur le lit dans lequel il était assis à présent. Il pleurait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux yeux. Ses yeux d'un si beau vert émeraude étaient à présent comme délavés. Sans expression ou plutôt, avec toute les expressions que des yeux peuvent avoir. A part la joie, bien sûr. La colère, la peur, le regret, le désespoir, tout cela en lui était trop. Trop fort, trop puissant...

Harry, Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi t'as crié comme ça ? Tu vas tous les réveiller ? Ça ne va pas ?

Non, c'est rien Ron, dit-il entre deux spasmes, rendors-toi.

T'es sûr ?

Oui.

Mais Harry, lui, n'avait pas retrouvé le sommeil. Stupide, stupide, STUPIDE ! pensa-t-il. Il avait le miroir sous son nez, TOUTE L'ANNEE ! Pourquoi, oui, pourquoi ? Oh, Hermione ! Cria-t-il en lui, Hermione, pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas écouté ? Oui ! Oui ! Oui, bien sûr que c'était un piège ! BIEN SUR ! Ses larmes se firent plus rapides, comme une fontaine, une fontaine qui ne s'arrêtait pas, une fontaine qui ne s'arrêterait plus jamais car si ses larmes ralentissaient un jour, ces pensées, cette douleur au fond de lui ne s'envoleraient plus jamais...

J'ai détruit la vie d'un homme, c'est ma faute. Il n'avait rein fait... Il voulait être libre, comme je le voulais aussi... A cause de moi !

La douleur était si forte qu'elle lui déchirait les entrailles. Il eut comme envie de vomir tout à coup. Il se leva alors et sorti dans la cour devant le Terrier. Il regardait les étoiles et la douleur revint plus forte, trop forte...Elle ne partirait plus, elle resterait là, gravée en lui, à jamais. La douleur de la culpabilité, de la peine, du regret,...Il voulait pouvoir ouvrir son thorax et y arracher son cœur. L'arracher de son corps et le jeter au loin. Vivre sans émotions, sans peine...

Il repensa alors, au ministère, avec les statues, quand Voldemort a utilisé son cœur pour parler... _Tue-moi maintenant, Dumbledore, si la mort n'est rien, Dumbledore, tue le garçon..._ Il se souvint de la pensé qu'il avait eu à ce moment précis _: Laisse la peine s'en aller, laisse-le nous tuer, finis-en, Dumbledore, la mort n'est rien comparée à cela,_

_Et je reverrai Sirius à nouveau..._

_Voilà, reviewez svp, je sais qu'il y a de mauvaises critiques alors allez-y aussi, mais ne vous basez pas trop là-dessus : c'est juste un prologue, attendez que l'intrigue pointe son nez avant de juger trop hâtivement... aller, _

_LuvYa ALL, Sweet Dreams from..._

_...Siria MBlack..._


	2. Nouveautés

Saluuuuuuuuut!

Oui je sais, autant de temps pour un chapitre si court!  
En fait c'est que je passais mon temps à construire mon forum !

C'est un forum sur cette trilogie mais le truc c que ça fait 5h que j'essaye de vous mettre le lien sans y arriver alors je vais essayer de vous donner l'adresse avec des espaces, tout ce que vous aurez à faire c les supprimer !

--> http / marauders - soul . forumactif . com

voilà dsl !

Inscrivez vous mais lisez tout d'abord les conditions en haut de la page d'accueil ! venez nombreux !

Voilà, merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Nouveautés.**

Oui, il était au Terrier. Ron n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi gourmand et maladroit. Mais c'était tout de même son meilleur ami. Quant à sa meilleure amie... Elle allait arriver dans quelques minutes. Il fixait l'horizon, debout sur le pas de la porte.

- Allez, Aller, 'mione, dépêche-toi !

Une voiture arrivait au loin. C'était elle, sans aucun doute.

La voiture s'arrêta. Les parents d'Hermione en sortirent, suivis de la jeune fille. Elle rayonnante, ses cheveux dansants dans une légère brise, portant sa petite robe verte, s'avança souriante et belle...

Harry commença à avancer tout en la fixant de ses beaux yeux verts... Elle commença à avancer elle aussi quand Ron bouscula Harry et se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione. La portant et la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.  
Il la déposa et elle se mit à courir cette fois vers Harry. Elle se lança sur lui et lui la réceptionna parfaitement dans ses bras protecteurs. Ils se quittèrent, à regrets pour Harry. La jeune fille avait été sa seule raison de continuer sa vie, toute l'année dernière...

L'été se passa sans encombres, Le fameux trio chez Ron, le couple pas encore en couple et les idées de Harry presque envolées. Seuls quelques fantômes le hantaient quelques soirs...Des fantômes lui rappelant cette fameuse nuit. 1 an déjà. I an et deux mois,...déjà...

Ils allaient rentrer dans leur septième année à Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorciers. Une nouvelle année, le Poudlard Express, de nouveaux élèves répartis, Hagrid, Mc Go...mais une seule chose était différente cette année. Non en fait, il y en avait deux :

- Et alors, il revient cette année, c'est ça ? Oh ! Harry ! Dis moi que c'est ça ! Avait crié Hermione.  
- Heu...OUI !  
- YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Une première à Poudlard je crois ! Un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui reste deux années consécutives !  
- Ouais ! c'est une première ! J'espère que Rémus continueras dans cette voie, maintenant que la potion tue-loup a été améliorée...

En effet Rémus Lupin était devenu pour la deuxième fois le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal des jeunes sorcier durant leur sixième année. Mais là ! Deux années consécutives !

La deuxième nouveauté succéda la première... (Non ! jure !) Mais cette fois, c'était à Harry de demander à Hermione.

- Et alors ? C'est tout ce que dit la lettre ? rien d'autre... ?  
- Et bien en fait...euh...je...suis...PREFETE EN CHEF !  
- JE LE SAVAIS !

Voici les deux nouveautés. Les deux facteurs dont il fallait tenir compte pour cette nouvelle année. Nouveaux facteurs qui n'étaient pas des moindres...

Le voyage jusqu'au château se déroula sans encombre. Hermione n'était cependant pas avec les garçons. Elle se devait de remplir ses devoirs de préfète en chef...  
Elle avançait dans le train, cherchant le compartiment des préfets. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment. L'homme qui s'y trouvait était seule et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de la jeune fille. Il semblait fasciné par une marque qu'il avait à l'avant bras gauche. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir la marque. Elle fit quelques pas mais il se retourna d'un coup vif, le regard alerté.

- Ah, Hermione, c'est toi...

* * *

Vous trouvez ça un peu court hein… bon, ok je publie le second chapitre dans quelques heures promis, mais reviewez svp svp svp et surtout venez jeter un coup d'œil au forum !

_LuvYa ALL, Sweet Dreams from..._

_...Siria MBlack..._


End file.
